


masterlist | soojin x idle

by dumplingcheeks



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Minnie, Alpha Miyeon, Alpha Shuhua, Alpha Soyeon, Alpha Yuqi, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Seo Soojin, Breeding, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facial, First Time, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gangbang, Girl Band, Girl Penis, Humiliation, Knotting, Lazy Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Morning Sex, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Omega Soojin, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Punishment, Raw Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Seo Soojin-centric, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sixsome, Smut, Soft Seo Soojin, Soojin Bottoms With Everyone, Squirting, Submissive Seo Soojin, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Cho Miyeon, Top Jeon Soyeon, Top Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Top Song Yuqi, Top Yeh Shuhua, Triple Penetration, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Whipping, afternoon sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: i literally can't think of a title, forgive me for that. i had a whole poll to decide whether to make another book or just put my smutty shots there, but in the end i decided to just make another book so i won't be confused, or forget warnings.i will only be doing soojin x idle here, i'm sorry if you came for the other ships because i won't be writing them. although i have published a book for idle oneshots, i just haven't started it yet.heads up, most chapters will probably contain futanari (girl penis), but do not worry because i'll be putting it in the title if it's futa incase anyone is uncomfortable.please read the warnings first written on the first part of each chapter.smut shots will not be limited to a two person relationship. incase anyone is uncomfortable with a throuple and more people relationship, i will be putting the ship on the first part of each chapter so please be mindful of that.i'm open for requests, just not sure if i can do all of them. you can comment the ship, type of kinks you want the chapter to have. i'll try to write it close to your suggestion.as always, soojin bottoms with everyone.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin/Jeon Soyeon, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Seo Soojin/Everyone, Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Song Yuqi/Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. (futa) look at your pretty face

**Author's Note:**

> ship: ot6
> 
> warnings; face fucking, orgy, double penetration, double anal penetration, creampie, implied punishment, light degradation, raw sex, light bondage, sensory deprivation, toys, spanking, edging, restraints, squirting, cum dump, choking, gagged, triple penetration.

Soojin shivered as she felt the leather whip slithering from her back to her buttcheeks, receiving another whip from her mistress. She lets out another moan into the gag that got her another five spanking to count. Even without seeing, she could tell that her bottom must be as red as ripe cherries right now.

"M-Mistre-" Soojin tries to call out despite being gagged. With her mistresses depriving her of her sight, every other senses she has is heightened. Soojin feels how the thick leather and their hands prints a red mark on her skin, Soojin could hear every breath and smile of satisfaction on her mistresses lips as they enjoy seeing Soojin small and at their mercy. At this point, Soojin can't choose whether to be embarrassed of how much of a slut she is or feel amazing because of how good it feels to receive her punishment after being a bad girl.

"Do you know why you're being punished, kitten?" From the deep and rough voice, Soojin could tell that it was Yuqi asking. Soojin gasped as one of her mistresses removes the gag from her mouth. "Can you tell us how bad you've been just because we spoil you?"

"I- I didn't listen when my mistresses told me that I'm not allowed to drink."

"That low? Oh come on, little one, don't paint us that low." Judging from the rough but thinner voice, Soojin could tell that it was Soyeon.

"I flirted with someone else and embarrassed my mistresses in front of everyone at the bar. I'm so sorry."

"Do you deserve to be made love or punished for that?" From the sweet and soft voice, although it strayed away a from that, Soojin could still tell that it was Miyeon. Soojin shivered. She knows damn well that she needs to be punished, to be pushed to the edge but never receive an orgasm that she'll probably cry for later on.

"B-Both?"

"You're cute for expecting such a light punishment, babygirl. But we're afraid to tell you that you won't be made love in this bed for tonight. You will be punished, but if you can't handle it you can still say your safe word. But I think you will handle your punishment like a big girl, won't you?" Another thin yet dreamy like voice, that would be none other than Minnie.

"I-I will try my best, mistress."

"Don't be so scared now, princess. You know we won't do anything that would hurt you as much. You're lucky enough to be loved and spoiled as much. Don't take advantage of it and try to embarrass us thinking you have the control." Of course Shuhua's voice. It was far beyond the little hint of a kid's voice it has when Shuhua is sweet with her, it's dripped in dominance that makes Soojin wet. Soojin felt so small and submissive as she was exposed to her mistresses.

"Count to five again, slut." Minnie ordered.

Soojin blushed in embarrassment at being humiliated with such a degrading name. But she bets it can't beat how beet red her ass must be right now from all the spanking it received. What makes it worse is her super wet pussy, and how it's dripping with her wetness from how horny she is as she receives her punishment.

"Look at how wet you are, bitch. You're so hungry for cocks, aren't you? That's why five cocks aren't enough that you're actually looking for more, are you?" Soojin shakes her head at Yuqi's question as she receives a whip on her right breast. She gasped against the gag when she felt the vibrator against her already throbbing painfully pussy again.

"Look at you like the hungry cockwhore that you are, Soojin. It would be such a pleasure to take a picture of you naked like this, how very wet you are as you receive your punishment and post it on every platform. But you'd love it, won't you? You'd love for everyone to find out how wet you get when receiving a whip. I never pegged you as a masochist when we first met, pet." Miyeon commented.

"Tell me, did you enjoy that four-eyes' company?" Soojin gasped for air when one of her mistresses removed the gag from her mouth. "Did you enjoy his dick talk?"

Soojin wanted to wipe off the saliva from her chin, wanted to spare herself from the embarrassment but only answered as her hands and legs are still restricted. "N-No. I only enjoy my mistresses' company."

"That's right, little lamb. You're only ours, you're our little cumslut. Are you?" Soojin nods a little too much at Soyeon's question.

"Y-Yes."

"Suck my cock if you are, darling." Soyeon ordered.

"B-But I can't s-see, and my hands are restricted."

"I'm not blind, Soojin. Look for it and start working. This cock isn't gonna suck itself, love." Soojin shivered at the younger woman's sharp order. Soojin does as she was told and search in the dark for the rigid cock. When she finds it, she takes the head in her mouth, only to be pulled back out of her lips. She whines, only getting a taste of her mistress' precum. "Beg for it, slut."

"M-Mistress, p-please let me suck your cock?"

"You're gonna have to beg harder than that if you want a lollipop, Soojin."

"Mistress, please let me suck your cock. I will do anything if you would let me be your cumslut."

"That will do." Soojin could feel the younger's grin, and the other's patience thinning. Soojin moaned when she feels Soyeon's cock on her cheek, slapping her softly with the hard rod before the younger pushed her cock between Soojin's lips.

Soojin moans around the thick rod as she slowly gets her mouth used to the thickness, breathing softly as she licks the slit where it leaked of Soyeon's precum, enjoying the rather salty and sweet taste and thick texture as she bobs her head slowly. "Good job, little one. Looks like you're really enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

Soojin moans around Soyeon's cock.

Soojin gasped in surprise when the vibrator was pressed against her dripping pussy once again, this time at a rather high setting. The poor girl moans loud against Soyeon's cock, trying to suck her mistress off good but having a hard time as her body shook from the pressure her lower region is receiving.

Soyeon sees the girl having a hard time around her as Shuhua kept the vibrator against Soojin's pussy with a rather dark expression. Soyeon smiles as she takes Soojin's hair in her hand and starts to thrust her hips against Soojin's mouth.

Soojin moans against Soyeon's cock, trying her best to keep her breathing steady as Shuhua only sets the setting higher than it already is. Soyeon thrusts her hips faster, grinning as she thrusted down Soojin's throat. Thank God for Soojin's no gag reflection. Soyeon feels herself close that she growls and groan as she fastens her pace before pulling out and spurts her cum out at Soojin's breasts.

"C-Cumming!" Soojin shakes as she feels a huge orgasm approaching, only to be denied again like her more than ten others for the night. "N-No. Mistress, p-please. Let me cum just once, p-please."

"We'll decide when you get to cum, Soojin. For now, let me fuck that pretty mouth too." Shuhua says, pulling Soojin by her collar, purposely choking the older woman as she push Soojin to the bed. Soojin holds her breath unconsciously when she felt Shuhua's hand wrap around her neck.

Soojin opens her mouth willingly when she felt the hard cock against her lips. Shuhua smiled at almost how automatically Soojin gives in that she just feels powerful as she pushes her cock deep in the older's throat before pulling out again, only to thrust back in, staying there longer before pulling out and loosen her tight grip around Soojin's neck to let the older breathe before pushing her cock back in, thrusting in and out, loving the way her cock is prominent against Soojin's throat.

Soojin could feel tears coming out as Shuhua thrusts in and out of her throat. God it felt too good, too good especially when she's still gasping for air as her throat felt sore both from the thick cock pushing in and out of it and Shuhua's strong grip around her neck.

Her ass felt cold, and she feels fingers slipping in her anus that she unconsciously pushes her ass back to meet her mistress' fingers.

"You're already taking my cock in your mouth and yet you're still aching for Miyeon's fingers? You're so hungry, aren't you?" Shuhua feels herself close that she fastens her pace, trying not to get too deep so she will not hurt her love. Shuhua comes into Soojin throat, which the older happily swallowed, despite the soreness of her throat from being fucked by one cock after the other.

"On your knees, pet." As told, Soojin drops her knees, chest down and ass in the air just the way Miyeon likes it. Miyeon smiles in satisfaction as she lands a soft slap on the still pink ass. "Do you deserve to be fuck softly then hard again, Soojin? Do you deserve every sex you can get from your mistresses?"

"T-That-" Soojin gulped, straining a bit because of her sore throat. "That's for you to decide, mistress."

"Good girl." Miyeon compliments, and Soojin feels warm inside as a blush made its way to her cheeks. Miyeon preps the submissive's other hole first with two fingers, adding the third when they're loosen enough before pulling out. She strokes her cock first before sinking her cock in gently into the younger's behind, making sure to stare at Soojin's pretty face for a few seconds to check if the younger's face construct in pain. When it didn't, only showing pure euphoria, Miyeon begins to thrust her hips softly, dragging halfway back before pushing her cock deep and hard, making Soojin gasp around the thick cock that streched her back entrance.

"Ah-" Soojin moans, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she felt Miyeon's hand against her tummy, where Miyeon's cock protude from whenever she would thrust into the younger. "F-Fuck. M-more, please."

As requested, Miyeon pulls the younger up, Soojin's back facing Miyeon as the older removes the rope that bound Soojin's feet together. Soojin's voice cracks as she moans loud when Miyeon took a firm grip on her hips and thrust deep and hard into her. "Just like that, baby?"

"Y-Yes." Soojin moans biting back a moan when she felt another cock teasing her back entrance.

"I would wait until you two are over, but I can't wait any longer." Minnie grunts as she pushes softly into Soojin, already lubed. Soojin screams in pleasure as her anus is stretched out from the huge cocks gently pushing in and out of her. "Can you take our cocks, Soojin?"

"Y-Yes. I- I want to suck off mistress Yuqi, please." She moans. Yuqi smiled as she stroked her cock before rubbing the tip against Soojin's lips. Soojin parts her lips as she takes the younger's cock in her mouth. Soojin moans around the thick rod, her pussy walls clenching around nothing as two cocks protude against her stomach.

"I'm cumming, baby. By the end of this, you'll be full like the cumslut you are. You'd want that, don't you?" Miyeon whispers. Soojin whimpers around Yuqi's cock as she nods her head. "F-Fuck." Miyeon groans as she holds Soojin in place and thrusts her hips upward in a fast pace. Miyeon catches her breath the moment she cums deep into the younger, pushing her cock deeper before pulling out.

Minnie lays Soojin down when she, herself felt close as well. Soojin moans deeply when Minnie thrust in her deep and slow. "M-Mistess, p-please." Soojin shakes with the bed as Minnie fasten her pace, still maintaining her hard thrusts. Minnie cums into the younger with a deep, throaty moan that made Soojin catch her breath as her back entrance clenched around Minnie's cock. Soojin moans softly when Minnie's half hard cock pulled out of her.

"Push it out." Minnie orders.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. I said, push our cum out of your ass, Soojin." Minnie smiled when Soojin's face heat up as she starts to push her mistresses' cum out of her, having the want to hide her face in shame when her pussy made a sound as she was pushing the cum out of her ass. She couldn't see anyone's faces so it only made her more embarrassed as the cum started to leak out of her. At the last drop, Soojin gasped as she continues to catch her breath.

"T-Thank you." She says with gratitude.

"Oh you think we're done with you? How cute." Yuqi says, pushing Soojin's legs apart before sinking her cock in Soojin's pussy with ease. Soojin moans at the stretch as her back entrance clenched at nothing. Soojin whimpers when she was flipped on the bed, Yuqi's cock not leaving her pussy as the younger pushed back into her.

"M-Mistress." Soojin moaned aloud into the bed as Yuqi thrusted deep and hard into her, letting her feel how Yuqi's veins pulses around her walls, how big the younger is stretching her, how deep the younger is whenever she would sink her cock back in Soojin's cavern. "I'm cumming." She moans, only to let out a cry again when Yuqi pulled out of her, and push her cock in Soojin's back entrance. "I-I need to c-cum, please let me c-cum."

"Then who are you, Soojin?"

"I'm my mistresses' possession, I only belong to mistresses. My body, my love and I belong to my mistresses."

"Good girl." Yuqi complimented with a sinister smile. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" She whispered as she sinked two fingers in Soojin's pussy, curling her fingers when she found Soojin's sweet spot. Yuqi smiled in satisfaction as Soojin's hips shook from the overstimulation her pussy is receiving whenever Yuqi would bump her palm against Soojin's engorged clitoris. "Is one cock not enough for you, Soojin? Do you want another?" Yuqi asked, her other hand played with Soojin's nipple as her other hand continued to thrust fast in and out of Soojin's pussy, smiling when Soojin could only whimper as her juice spurts out in a rather large amount, wetting the bed and Yuqi's thighs.

"C-Cumming!"

"That's more like sprinkling your cherry juice, little one. You're such a cute little squirtle. And you're about to get my cum deep in your ass." Soojin moans aloud, despite her voice cracking every now and then as her breasts moved up and down with the bed everytime Yuqi would drag her hips back before pushing forward, reaching deeper this time with each thrust before coming undone deep in the older. Yuqi grunts as she pulled her half hard cock out of Soojin's back entrance. "Keep my cum inside."

Soojin bites back a whimper as she clenches around nothing. The submissive moans softly when one of her mistresses placed her on their lap. "Can you still take me and Soyeon, little lamb?" Soojin nods against her mistress' neck, breathing unsteadily. "Let's remove this first." Shuhua said softly, removing the restraints that bound Soojin's hands together behind her back. "I want you to hold onto me, kitten."

"M-Mistress." Soojin whimpers as Shuhua's cock sinked into her lower region. Shuhua only kissed the older behind her ear as she thrusts into Soojin softly.

Soyeon kisses Soojin's tattoo on the back of her neck as she sinked her cock in Soojin's back entrance. "Can you take my cum in your ass, Soojin?" The younger questioned, softly kissing Soojin's skin, where her neck meets her shoulder. Soojin moans against both of them as she muffled her answer.

"Y-Yes."

Soojin moans with her hoarse voice as Soyeon started to thrust her hips behind the older, dragging her cock halfway before pushing back in hard that never failed to make Soojin gasp every now and then. Despite the pressure, Soojin would still rub her hips against Shuhua's to let the youngest feel pleasure as well. Shuhua could only smile as she watched Soojin's face construct in pure pleasure as Soyeon fucked the older's ass.

Soyeon fastened her pace, pressing her hand against Soojin's stomach to feel how her cock protude against it everytime she would push back in the older. Soyeon moans in satisfaction at the feeling. Soojin whines and moan aloud as Soyeon thrusted deep and slow in her for the last second before stopping deep into her as the younger came undone inside her before pulling out.

"Hold my cum in." Soyeon ordered, and Soojin whined as some of her mistresses' cum started to leak out of her, only to be stopped when Shuhua pulled out of her cavern, the same time as pushing in Soojin's back entrance.

Soojin whined when she was laid on her back as Shuhua started to thrust her hips with all her strength, moving Soojin's breasts up and down at every thrust. Soojin moaned aloud when she felt her mistress' fingers sinking in her pussy, curling inside when they've found her sweet spot.

Soojin puts her hand over her mouth, only to be slapped away. "Don't cover your mouth, little one." Soojin hoarsely moan as Shuhua thrusted deep and fast in and out of her.

"C-Cumming!" She says a little bit too late when she squirts again, this time harder than the first one as Shuhua kept thrusting her fingers, curling them to massage Soojin's sweet spot again, not letting the older have a chance to get undone without being this messy. "M-Mistress!" She let out a hoarse cry when Shuhua didn't stop thrusting her fingers, making her come undone again as her juices spurts to the bed, soaking everything it could reach as Shuhua fucked her ass deep at the same time.

Soojin was still cumming when Shuhua removed her fingers, the younger enjoying herself at the scene before her as she fastened her pace, feeling close at the sight of the submissive ruined in front of her. Shuhua came deep in the older's ass, riding out their orgasms before pulling out. "Keep it in."

Soojin did as she was told, whining when some would leak out of her. "Push it out." Yuqi ordered, teasingly running her finger against Soojin's sensitive clitoris.

Soojin bites back a whimper as she did as she was told. Her pussy would make a sound every now and then, but Soojin is confident enough that there's nothing to be embarrassed about since it's just her and her mistresses. When she successfully pushed every drop of her mistresses cum out of her, Soojin moaned as she laid in the bed peacefully. "T-Thank y-you." This time, her voice is hardly there, but sounded so satisfied.

Soojin moans softly when one of her mistresses removed the blindfold around her head.

"Are you okay, Soojin?" Minnie asked.

"Was it too much, baby?" Yuqi asked as she circled her thumb at the older's hip.

"Are you alright, darling?" Soyeon asked.

Soojin smiled at her mistresses, fluttering at how lovingly they look at her. "I'm perfect."

"Yes, you are." Shuhua smiled, caressing Soojin's cheek with her thumb. Soojin closed her eyes as she lets herself enjoy their care.

"Would you like to take a shower first or sleep?" Miyeon asked, rubbing her thumb around Soojin's thigh. "Do you want me to take care of you, baby?"

"Yes. S-Shower." Soojin answered.

Miyeon smiled as she kisses Soojin's forehead. "I'll run the water first and then I'll clean you up. Okay?" She said, smiling. Soojin nodded her head slightly as she lays back to let her body rest for a little while. The rest lays on the bed, with Minnie softly cuddling Soojin on the side as she rests.


	2. (futa) in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ship: sooshu
> 
> warnings; cockwarming, humiliation, raw sex, unprotected sex, vaginal sex, unnie!kink, daddy!kink, almost caught, light degradation. (it's just short since it doesn't fit being longer than it is. it's basically a drabble).

"Sleepy, are you now?" Shuhua whispers against Soojin's neck, licking around the area before lightly sucking on the skin. "I thought you wanted to keep me warm, my love. Like the good unnie that you are." Shuhua grinned when Soojin whimpered against her, biting her bottom lip as she holds onto Shuhua. It never failed to turn on the younger woman.

"T-They m-might wake u-p. We-We have t-to s-tay-" Soojin puts her hand over her mouth when Shuhua light pinched her clit as Shuhua pushes her cock deeper into Soojin. "Y-You can't keep d-doing- ah-" Soojin hides her face in Shuhua's neck as she keeps her hand over her mouth, trying to keep as much moans as she can. "I-It's em-embarrasing."

"Really now?" Shuhua whispers, teasing Soojin further as she rubs her thumb around the older's clit. "But unnie, your body is begging me to never stop fucking you. With your cute little pussy choking my cock so hard that I might just come in you again, and your hips grinding on me like a bitch in heat. Are you sure you're embarrassed right now? Because it's looking like it turns you on like this even more, with the thrill of getting caught by our members with my cock deep inside you."

Soojin keeps her hand over her mouth. She's got nothing else to say. Everything Shuhua said was true, every little humiliation turns her on. The thought of being caught as Shuhua treats her like nothing but a pleasure toy makes her pussy throb in anticipation.

"You're lucky enough I'm not bending you over the fucking table and fuck you in front of our members to show them how much of a whore you are for my cock, unnie." Soojin moaned at that, clenching her walls unconsciously at the thought of Shuhua humiliating her in front of their friends. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? It excites your little pussy at the thought of me claiming you in front of a lot of people."

"S-Stop it." Soojin meeks out, her lower region throbbing with excitement at the thought of everything Shuhua just said. Shuhua's enormous cock deep inside her is not helping at keeping her thoughts pure and innocent.

"God your pussy is so tight that I might just spread your legs and fuck you senseless right now, unnie." Shuhua groaned against the older, feeling so hard around Soojin's warmth. It just turns on Soojin more whenever Shuhua calls her with honorifics but disrespect her as much. "Fuck yourself on my cock." The younger ordered, pushing herself to sit back up.

Soojin bites back a whimper as Shuhua's cock reached deeper into her from the new position "I-I don't w-want to be caught-" Soojin almost let out a scream when Shuhua took a firm hold of her hips and moved her up and down the younger's hips.

"Fuck, I love it when those tits bounce everytime I fuck the life out of you." Shuhua commented, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she leaned closer. "Keep fucking yourself on my cock, unnie." The younger instructed as she takes hold of Soojin's breasts, kneading it softly through the fabric, enjoying the feeling of the nipple clamps still there. "You did as I told you to. Good girl." Shuhua complimented, licking her dry lips as she lifts Soojin's overshirt shirt- Well, her oversized shirt that Soojin decided to own after the younger wore it. The older reasoned that it smelled like peaches, everything Shuhua is that makes her feel safe and secured.

"J-Just for you, daddy." Soojin lets out before she could even comprehend what she was about to say. The older woman pulls away to see what Shuhua must be feeling right now as she realized what had left her lips. Shuhua had a blank expression as she stared at Soojin. "Shuhua, I-I didn't mean what I-I-"

"Say that again, sweetheart." Shuhua ordered, keeping her thumb and forefinger around the nipple clamp. "Don't try and say that you're embarrassed now, unnie." The younger warned, adding pressure to the nipple clamp around Soojin's pink bud that elicited a low, throaty moan from the older woman.

"D-Daddy." Soojin meeks out as she continuously rubs her hips against Shuhua's. "Please fuck me hard, daddy." Shuhua didn't need to be begged twice as she flips them over, spreading Soojin's legs just for her as she sinked her cock between the older's walls. Soojin holds onto Shuhua for dear life, nail scratching the younger's back as Shuhua fucks her into oblivion.

"What are you guys doing?" A half asleep Miyeon questioned as she looks at the couple with narrowed eyes.

Soojin puts all her strength to close her legs, but it's still impossible with Shuhua between them as the younger kept on thrusting in and out of her. Soojin hides her face in Shuhua's neck in embarrassment.

Then out of a blue, Miyeon falls back to the covers, deep asleep.

"Relax, unnie. Miyeon only gave you a few seconds to satisfy your craving of being caught while being the slut that you are for your youngest member. No need to get shy all a sudden." Shuhua whispered in the older's ear, taking Soojin's earlobe between her teeth in process, eliciting a whimper of moan from Soojin.

Shuhua rubs her thumb around Soojin's engorged clit again, and it drove Soojin insane, feeling close as Shuhua fucks her deep. "I-I'm close, S-Shu-"

"Ah-ah." Shuhua shakes her head, smiling teasingly at the older woman. "That's not my name, unnie. If you still want to get a release, better get my name right." The younger says, slowing her pace, torturing the older woman.

"Daddy." Soojin bites back a whimper, feeling how deliciously Shuhua's veiny cock pulses against her walls from how hard the younger is. "I'm c-close, daddy."

"And what is daddy gonna do about that, baby?"

"F-Faster, please." Shuhua kisses her girlfriend's forehead sweetly as she fasten her pace, pinching the girl's clitoris softly. It earned her a loud, throaty moan from the older woman, which made Soojin cover her mouth once again.

"You smell like me now, my love. I love it." Shuhua commented, softly kissing and sucking on Soojin's neck. Soojin noticed that too, and it made her feel happy to be Shuhua's. It wasn't a secret to anyone that any scent sticks easily to Soojin, and it makes Shuhua happier. "Come for me, unnie."

And it made Soojin come harder than she thought at the way Shuhua addressed her. Sometimes it makes Soojin think whether Shuhua's sweet voice is fake or her low, and deep tone is reserved only for Soojin. Either way it never failed to amaze Soojin how much duality Shuhua has.

And when Shuhua came deep in her womb, Soojin smiles as she takes Shuhua's scent in her nostrils, enjoying the soft peaches and hint of sweat in it. "Thank you, daddy." Shuhua pulled out of her, not missing to kiss Soojin on the corner of her lips and compliment her for doing a good job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys are ready to stream hwa and i-burn on other music platforms. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


	3. (futa) crazy how she excites me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n; not proofread.
> 
> ship: soojin/yuqi (yuqi is older here)
> 
> warnings; public sex, choking, s&m, toys, degradation, humiliation, master/slave, master/pet, sex slavery, dom/sub, dubcon, light impregnation!kink, raw sex, unprotected sex, implied breeding, light sensory deprivation, light restraints, first time.

Soojin knew her fate from when she was very little. Her father was born a submissive, her mother was born a dominant, and Soojin was born a submissive as the mark around her wrist tells her to be. One day, she'll turn 21 and she will be sold in an auction full of dominants.

She never liked their system. To her, it was very degrading as a woman. But come to think about it, the system is not devided by the power of gender, but the rank. To be born a submissive is not to expect control over anything. Not that Soojin is expecting to dominate anything, she's pretty submissive at every little thing except maybe the beauty she inherited from her mother.

"Are you okay? You seem tensed."

Soojin snapped out of her train of thoughts as she heard the voice. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous." She lowers her head in respect.

"No need to bow your head. I'm a submissive, just like you." The woman smiled. "I'm Eunbi by the way. Jung Eunbi. What's your name? Feels like I've seen you somewhere." Eunbi observed, keeping a small smile so that the girl is not frightened than she already is.

"Soojin. I'm Seo Soojin." She lowers her head again out of habit.

"Soojin?" Eunbi nods her head. "Nice to meet you, Seo Soojin. Is this your first time here?"

"Yes."

"Expected. With that looks of yours, no doubt any dominant will pay whatever price to own you." Eunbi smiled. "No need to get nervous, Soojin. Just think that everyone looks up to you like a queen. Well, more like a sex goddess or a toy. Either way, you're the center of the attention. Be confident."

Well there are some submissives who are okay with their system, some are very fine with it, and there are some like Soojin who can't decide whether they like it or loathe the system. People say most submissives are not okay until they find their perfect dominant to be their pair for the rest of their lives.

There are some bad dominants, still. Someone who think highly of themselves and look down on their submissive. Dominants like that are categorized as uneducated wannabes. Some are sent to jail when proven guilty, but those with powerful families, with many connections still get away despite the quantity of proofs.

Soojin just hopes she doesn't end up in a bad dominant's hands.

"I introduce to you, Jung Eunbi!"

"Well, there's my cue. Goodluck on yours, Soojin. It was nice meeting you by the way, although it may be the last." The woman smiled as the staffs guides her to the stage. Soojin smiled back although faintly.

Soojin shifts uncomfortably, cursing under her breath at the feeling of the steel covering her lower region. Thank God they'd still let her wear panties. She would be disgusted to have her bare pussy against the chastity belt.

"Seo Soojin!"

Soojin cursed under her breath again, almost falling from the chair as she heard her name. God, now she's thinking of bailing and running away forever. She couldn't care less about running around without a collar. Well, many dominants, even the married old men would care a lot.

Soojin lets herself be accompanied by the staffs to the stage.

"A beautiful, cat-eyed woman with looks that could kill." The host describes her to be. Soojin would've smacked the host by now and run away, but she forced to push her anger down her system. "Let's stard the bid at fifty thousand dollars."

I'm worth at least a million, Soojin would like to say. If she's gonna let herself be bought, at least at a reasonable price.

"Five-hundred thousand dollars." A man probably in his fifty's bidded. Must be a widowed man or has faced a serious crime against his past submissive. Soojin doesn't even want to know.

"Seven-hundred thousand dollars." A woman probably in her fourty's bidded. From her looks, Soojin guessed she must be a bachelorette. Lucky for dominants, they can choose when they decide to get a submissive.

"Two million dollars." The crowd gasps. Even Soojin's own eyes widened. Do dominants usually have this much money to throw? "Whatever price any of you will have to offer, I will double it." Soojin is a little surprised when she finally got a clear look at the dominant. The dominant is definitely young, probably even younger than Soojin. But that was impossible, dominants are not allowed to buy submissives until they turn twenty-four since they have to take classes on how to take proper care of their submissives, and those that take time to become submissive to their own kind just to have a better understanding of their future submissives.

"Going once, twice... sold! To Ms. Song Yuqi for two million dollars. Congratulations, ma'am. Thank you for participating!"

"Hello, kitten." The dominant names Song Yuqi greets her with a sly grin. "Give me the key." Yuqi's tone suddenly changed from when she greeted the submissive.

"Here, ma'am." The host smiled. "Would you like to take her home now?"

"I could give a little show first." Yuqi smiled sinisterly as she pushes her hand in Soojin's skirt. The submissive quickly looks up to the dominant, and Yuqi seeing the natural submissiveness the cat-eyed girl has to offer excites her even more. "Why don't we give them a little show, kitten?"

"I-I've never done it-"

"Then you'll have the pleasure being deflowered in front of the lots of them. Does that not bring joy to you, little one?" The dominant questioned, removing the chastity belt around the submissive's hips. "Or is my little girl playing hard to get right now, because your body is saying otherwise."

Soojin meeks out a whimper. She's never even been with anyone, and now she experiences her first wetness with someone she just met. Maybe it's the confidence in the older woman, or the dominance exerted in her voice that went as deep as the ocean. "M-Master."

"Look at you already submitting to your master, pet." The woman smiled, pushing Soojin's panties to the side, earning a soft moan from the submissive. "Do you like getting fingered in front of everyone? Look at them with their eyes on you while you're being fingered, kitten. Do you like the attention?"

Soojin was too preoccupied that she forgot that there's an audience of dominants watching them. The submissive forgot about her embarrassment. In fact, it heightened the weird pleasure she's first experiencing in her whole life. "I- I- I don't know, m-master."

The older tilts her head, smiling softly at the younger. "Don't worry, little one. Your master will let you get used to it." Soojin whimpered when she felt two fingers pushing in her entrance. "Shhh.." The dominant shushed. "It will feel good once you get used to being fucked. I need to prep you now because I won't be able to hold it in once we're home."

Yuqi pulled Soojin's leg over her hip, pushing her fingers deeper from the new angle. The cat-eyed woman whimpers against her, with hesitant beautiful hands holding onto her shoulders for dear life. The dominant smiled, thinking she just made the best decision of her life. And with just a few million dollars.

"I will make you mine and bound with a marriage contract. But that won't be enough so I'll fill you up with my babies, then you will forever be connected to me." It's crazy how the submissive excites her, Yuqi thinks. She never liked the system. Even had to be submissive to her dominant friend for a few months so that by the time she has her own, she can take care of her submissive the best way she knows how.

"T-That's- You're crazy."

"But you'd like that, wouldn't you?" The dominant's smile only grew wider when Soojin didn't give any objection. "Answer your master, little one. You wouldn't want to get punished on your first day at your new home, would you?"

"I want to be yours."

"But you're already mine." Yuqi retorted, the smile on her lips never leaving her face. "I'll make sure you'll be mine forever." Yuqi continued as she slips her hand into her briefs and began to stroke herself.

Soojin is a little taken aback when she felt a rather bigger thing pressing against her pussy folds. Her eyes widened at the veiny cock about to enter her when she lowered her eyes down. "M-Master-" Soojin literally break when the enormous cock pushed between her soaked pussy. Despite Soojin's slippery walls, the dominant's cock still managed to get stuck as it made its way fully into the submissive. "H-Hurts."

"Wrap your beautiful legs around my hips, darling." Yuqi whispers, a bit worried at the younger woman's pained expression. "I didn't think you would be this tight, love. You were so wet that I didn't realize you were this small."

"M-Master."

Yuqi plants a soft kiss against the submissive's cheek, enjoying her soft skin. If the younger woman's skin this soft, then just how would her lips taste like? God Yuqi had so much in her mind, but she prioritized removing the hurt she inflicted on her love first. "Focus on my lips, babygirl." Soojin whimpered against Yuqi's lips the moment she felt the latter's soft yet a bit rough lips against hers.

"Master. Master, master, master." Soojin continued to whimper against the dominant. Soojin got used to calling Yuqi her master that she doesn't even realize she's practically calling out to the dominant every second of the moment.

"Are you okay now, baby?" When the submissive nodded, Yuqi began to move inside her. Just then, the audience clapped at the dominant's performance. "A lot of people pulled this crap on auctions. My parents did actually. I tried it to see if our first baby will be conceived here." The older woman shared. "At least we won't know that in weeks. For now, I'm gonna bring my big baby home."

Soojin gulped as she was pushed against the red colored bed with Yuqi in between her legs. The dominant was still inside her, dragging her cock halfway out, then thrust hard into her again. Soojin doesn't even mention how they didn't even make it inside the mansion without the dominant bending her against the front door and fucked the life out of her.

Soojin even came unknowingly, thinking she peed a little, but the dominant only smiled lovingly at her and told her that she was a good girl after cumming for the first time. Yuqi came for the first time inside the younger when they made it to the stairs. It felt warm deep inside Soojin's womb, and definitely amazing as she felt that she's finally claimed.

"We would discuss about your limits now, but I can't get enough of you. I hope you can take everything I do to your little body, my love. I'm gonna own you in every way possible. And you're gonna love every second of it."

Soojin cried when Yuqi rubs her thumb around the submissive's engorged, very sensitive clit again. "Master, master, master." Every sounds that came out of Soojin are her moans and her master's name. Soojin came again and Yuqi groans at the feeling of Soojin's fluttering walls against her veiny cock.

The dominant loosened up her tie before tying it it around the younger woman's head, gently so she won't hurt her.

"M-Master-" The submissive gasped, alarmed.

"It's okay, pet. I'm here." Her master hushed, feeling the older woman pulling out of her throbbing center. "Wait here like the good girl you've been." The dominant kisses her forehead softly, and it only made Soojin submissive to the touch.

Soojin gasped when her arms were pulled, and her wrists bound together. "M-Master, I'm scared."

"Don't be alarmed, slave. It's okay, your master will take good care of you." Soojin moaned deeply when she felt something pushing between her folds. It was definitely not her master's cock or fingers. From the feeling of the fake veins and the thick head of it, Soojin guesses it's a fake cock toy. "Let's decide on colors now so you won't be so defenseless, baby." The dominant starts. "Green if you're still okay, orange for slow, and red if you want to stop. Repeat the colors and their meaning for me, kitten."

"Green if I'm still okay, orange for slow, and-and-" Soojin moans when she felt the fake cock being dragged halfway back as she tugs at the restraint. "Red for stop, m-master."

"Good girl." Soojin whined when the dominant pulled the only thing that pleasured her beside the curiousity of what the older woman is about to do to her next. To use her like a toy, like Yuqi's play thing. Soojin unexpectedly liked the thought of it. To be humiliated until she's crying because of the amount of embarrassment she's feeling, and to be degraded as someone her master only use from time to time to pleasure themself.

Soojin tensed when she felt a hand wrapping around her neck. "M-Master-" She halts as the grip tightened around her, thumb pressing against her throat that she gasped a little bit as she's trying to take in the little breaths she can get so her master would praise her again.

"Relax, little one." The dominant chuckled. Soojin whined internally at the thought that she'll never have the pleasure of seeing the smile on her master's lips. "I got you." Soojin moaned despite the tight grip around her throat when she felt her master's veiny, and very hard cock pushing through her folds, stretching her walls to the extent. "You like that, baby?"

"Y-Ye-" Soojin almost screamed as the dominant thrusts hard into her, letting her feel every pulse of the older woman's cock against her tightening walls. "Y-Yes, ma-master." The younger woman choked out.

"You're already cumming when I'm not even done with you yet?" Yuqi smiled. "Darling, I love that I have that effect on you, but don't you feel a bit embarrassed? This is your first time and yet you're already being such a whore."

The submissive gasped for air the moment the older woman loosened the grip around her neck.

"But I love that title. You're my pretty little slut." The dominant says, leaning down to run her tongue down Soojin's neck, halting at Soojin's cleavage. "This has to go." The older woman whispered as she rips the thin clothing apart. "Fucking beautiful." The dominant whispered before licking her lips and started to kiss around the submissive's breasts, wrapping her hand around Soojin's neck again in process.

Soojin moans, feeling the older woman's teeth around her rosy nub, licking and sucking on her nipples as Yuqi carried on with her hard and slow thrusts. "M-Master- Oh fuck!"

"My little girl knows how to cuss? You're full of surprises, aren't you?" The dominant smiled, feeling herself close as the submissive's pussy walls choked her cock from how tight it is. Yuqi guesses her baby is close again. "Cum for me, my love."

Soojin moans, tugging hard at the fabric as she moves her hips, meeting her master's hard thrusts.

Yuqi unbinds the restraints that bound her submissive's wrists together, kissing her woman's bare shoulder when done. "Hold onto me, pet." The dominant whispered as she loosened the tie around Soojin's head.

Soojin's eyes fluttered at the light, her breath caught in her throat when she sees the sight of her master so close to her. "Master." She bites back a whimper as she held onto the older woman for dear life.

Yuqi groaned when she felt the younger woman's nails digging into her skin. "It's crazy how you excite me, kitten. I'm starting to obsess in everything that you are."

With one last hard thrust, Soojin coated Yuqi's cock with her huge wave of orgasm as she felt the dominant's warmth painting her insides.

The older woman pulls away, kissing her Soojin's lips softly. "Next time, I won't be so gentle with you, my love."

Soojin can't wait for that.


	4. (futa) good girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ship: yuqi/soojin/shuhua
> 
> warnings; unnie!kink, threesome, double penetration, face-fucking, mouth to pussy penetration, vaginal sex, anal sex, omegaverse, knotting, breeding, humiliation, degradation, impregnation!kink, dubcon, raw sex, alphas/omega, marking, biting!kink.

"You're in heat, unnie."

"H-How did you get in?" Soojin questioned, unconsciously walking away from the younger woman. "I-I locked it."

"A key exists for a reason, my dear omega." Yuqi smiled, getting closer and closer until Soojin hits the tiled wall. "You walking away, thinking you can run from me kinda makes me laugh, unnie." The alpha chuckled a bit, pulling the older woman close to her by the waist. "You smothered yourself in that poor excuse for a perfume again. You didn't think that would do the job at hiding your pheromones, did you?"

"I-I already took my suppressants." The omega said to herself when she smelled her own slick.

"You mated with two alphas, unnie. Some useless drug won't do that much for you. You know you need us."

Soojin can't argue with that. She did mated with two alphas unconsciously. At first she thought it was just her heat getting stronger when she suddenly needed her two best friends. She never knew she's already bond with the two, and letting herself be claimed by them at the same time just brought confirmation to her inner omega.

Soojin knew she's always needed a stronger drug than most omega to reduce her heat. She even needed her alpha friend during her heats. It was always either Yuqi and Shuhua. Now she's mated with both, and her heat is a lot more stronger than before.

Soojin meeks out a whimper when the alpha teared apart her red flannel. Yuqi licks her lips at the sight of the omega's breasts open for her to ravish. "Y-Yuqi." Soojin have always plastered it in her mind that whenever she'd let the two alphas have their way with her was out of natural instinct. Never knew she was in love with both. "F-Fuck." The omega bites back a moan when she felt the younger woman's lips around her rosy nub. Sucking, licking and biting around.

"Why would you ever to hide your heat from your alphas, unnie?" Soojin whimpered when Yuqi's hand slipped into her panties, pushing two fingers deep in the omega's soaking cavern with ease. "Do you not trust us to take care of you anymore, omega?"

"N-No. Of course I trust- ugh-" The older woman whimpered as the alpha curled her fingers, hitting her spot, making her clench hard around Yuqi as she was getting closer to her release. "...you guys. I just don't w-want to forever need you. Because what will I-I do if both of you won't want me-" Soojin came with a loud, throaty moan. Just then, she noticed the youngest in the same room. "S-Shu." The omega uttered.

The younger alpha doesn't utter a word as she picked up the older woman, carrying her out the bathroom and placed her on the bed. "I see you've showered yourself in perfume." Shuhua observed as she plants a chaste kiss against Soojin's throat, making the omega unconsciously knotting her knuckles. "It's been a while since we fucked you at the same time, has it?" Shuhua questioned, ripping Soojin's little panties apart.

Soojin, as if a habit, thrusted her hips when she felt the alpha's mouth on her pussy. "Y-Yes." She moaned. "A-Alpha-" The omega moaned, putting her hand against her mouth to keep all the sounds her mouth is making to herself.

"Let us hear how good we fuck you, unnie." Soojin obeyed her alpha. "You had your worries." The younger alpha started, licking the older woman's slit before sucking lightly on Soojin's sensitive clit. Soojin can't help but whimper. "Let's do something about that."

Soojin moaned, covering her mouth unconsciously at how a bit loud the sound she made was when Shuhua pushed her tongue between her walls.

Yuqi smiled, deciding to join. "Y-Yuqi-" Soojin was cut off when the older alpha's teeth penetrated her skin, making her scream as she held on Yuqi's shoulder, hips thrusting against Shuhua's mouth when she felt the younger alpha's finger on her clit, flicking it softly.

Yuqi smiled at the huge bitemark just below the omega's neck. "Fuck, I love it when you're covered in our bitemarks. It lets me know that you're indeed our fucking slut, omega."

Soojin moaned again when Shuhua pushed two fingers in her entrance, the younger still keeping her mouth on Soojin's pussy, licking and sucking on the engorged clit as she kept a slow pace.

Yuqi pulled her pants and briefs down while the two was occupied, pushing her cock out of its confine before stepping on the bed again. "Open your mouth for me, unnie." Soojin obeyed her alpha, parting her lips, taking the head in her mouth. The omega moaned, licking Yuqi's precum off the base of her cock.

All of a sudden, Shuhua's thrust went faster, surging forward that made Soojin's tits move up and down gently as she tries her best to suck the older alpha off. Soojin moaned around Yuqi's cock, and it made the scene even hotter if possible, with Soojin at their complete mercy.

Soojin came, almost choking as Yuqi thrusted down her throat. She moaned, preventing herself to gag on the enormous cock fucking her mouth with no intention ever stopping. Soojin groaned when Yuqi did pull out of her. "Good girl."

Shuhua lapped at the omega's juices, tracing her tongue to the older woman's thigh before pushing her teeth into Soojin's skin. Soojin combusted, knuckles white as her toes curled at the burning sensation. "S-Shu- Alpha!" She screamed, breathing heavily when the younger alpha pulled away, only to penetrate the omega's skin with her teeth into another area.

Shuhua licked her lips the moment she was satisfied with filling the older woman's thighs with bitemarks, happily tasting the taste of copper of Soojin's blood. "I love it when you're looking like a ruined fucktoy just for us, unnie." The younger alpha whispered, just enough for Soojin to hear, as she pulls down her pants and pushed her cock out of its confine. Hard and aggitated. "Why would you ever think that we would ever get tired of fucking you?" Shuhua questioned, pulling Soojin onto her lap. "You're ours, unnie. If we have to fill you with our pups so you'll never be able to escape, then we will."

Soojin purred. Soojin fucking purred that it only turned both alphas on even more if possible at how fucking responsive the older woman is. The omega moaned again, gasping when she felt the younger's cock sinking into her. "Are you enjoying the attention, unnie?" The older alpha questioned, pushing Soojin's hair behind. "Do you like being fucked at the same time this much? We can make it a habit. We know it soaks your little pussy just by the thought of it."

Soojin bites back a whimper when Yuqi's teeth penetrated her skin, only to be followed by Shuhua's that took all her inhibition as she flinched in between her alphas. And the enormous cock deep in her cavern is not helping. "Y-Yes."

Shuhua moaned against Soojin's skin as she felt the omega's nails dragging down her back, surely leaving marks. She couldn't care less as she thrusted her hips, pushing her cock deeper in the older woman.

Soojin clenched around Shuhua's cock hard, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she's feeling close again with the two alphas' teeth still deep in her skin. "I-I'm close."

Shuhua brings her hand to Soojin's pussy, flicking and pinching the older woman's clitoris that elicited a deep moan from Soojin. Shuhua pulled away, licking her lips clean of Soojin's blood. "You're already coming? Fuck, you really love being bitten by us, don't you? You're such a little whore who gets excited at being disrespected by people younger than you, unnie."

Soojin flinched as another moan left her lips when Shuhua gave her pussy a little smack. "S-Shu. P-Please knot me, alpha."

"You want me to fill your sappy cunt with my pups? You want to carry your alphas' pups, omega? Do you want being our little cockslut this much? Come on, where did strong, independent Soojin go? Now, you're just our little fucktoy that we can ruin whenever we want." Regardless, Shuhua could feel the base of her cock swelling when the omega came around her with a tight whimper. "Fuck, you really want me to knot you? You're choking my cock so hard with your little pussy, unnie."

Yuqi pulled away, licking her lips and smiled at the the mark she left as she grabbed a lube from the bedside drawer.

Soojin screamed when Shuhua pushed her teeth deep into the omega's skin, as her cock swelled deep inside Soojin's cavern. "S-Shuhua-" She screamed again, almost hoarsely as she felt Shuhua's knot spreading inside her womb. She gasped, clenching around Shuhua's cock as the younger rode out her orgasm, pushing her knot deeper. "T-Thank you." She uttered as Shuhua pulled out of her, making her clench around nothing.

Soojin felt a cold liquid against her other entrance that she moaned a little, feeling Yuqi's finger teasing her anus before pushing a finger in gently. "Keep Shuhua's knot in." She whispered before pulling the older woman onto her lap as she pushed another finger in when Soojin's muscles are relaxed. Soojin whimpered when Yuqi pulled out of her, rubbing her bottom against the older alpha's raw cock.

"P-Please fuck me, alpha."

"Be patient, omega." Yuqi whispered, taking Soojin's wrist hand to her lips and plunged her teeth into the older woman's skin. Soojin screamed in pleasure, her anus clenching hard against the younger woman's fingers as her pussy clenched around nothing.

"A-Alpha- please, p-please, please-"

"Please what, unnie?"

"P-Please, I-I need you inside."

Yuqi smiled, pushing the older woman to the bed. On her knees and naked for both of her alpha. "Fuck her mouth." Soojin whined when Yuqi pulled out of her, just to feel the older alpha's cock sinking deep into her back entrance. She moaned, whimpering when Shuhua's cock pushed past her lips. "You like having two cocks in you, unnie?"

Soojin nods desperately around the younger alpha's cock as she pushes her bottom against Yuqi's hip, desperately yearning for her alphas. "You love being disrespected by the two alphas you treated as your younger siblings back then, unnie? You love it when we paint your insides with our cum?" Shuhua grinned, taking a handful of Soojin's hair as she thrusts her hips whenever Yuqi would pull out of the omega. "Fuck, you really love being fucked like this, don't you?"

Soojin moaned around the alpha's cock to prevent herself from gagging as Shuhua got a little deeper down her throat. Soojin moans again, putting her hand over her stomach to feel how Yuqi's cock protude against her skin. It turns her on even more. God, she can't think of her alphas ever being gone. She's just glad her alphas are as crazy for her as she is with them. 

Soojin moaned hoarsely against Shuhua's cock when she felt Yuqi's teeth penetrating her skin. Fuck, if she could only say how good it feels to have her alphas attention like this, she would fucking scream even if her voice is already breaking from how hard Shuhua fucks her mouth.

Yuqi groaned, feeling how hard the omega chokes her cock as she pulls away, licking her lips and moaned at the taste of the older woman's blood. "Fuck, you're so fucking ours."

Soojin moaned, still keeping Shuhua's cum deep in her pussy as she feels herself close again. "C-Clo-" She moaned as Shuhua pushes her cock deep in the older's throat again.

"Cum for us, unnie." And Soojin did, screaming her lungs out the moment Shuhua pulled out of her mouth. "Good girl."

Soojin whined as Yuqi pulled her on the older alpha's lap again, sinking her cock deep in Soojin's ruined pussy with ease. "God, you're still so fucking tight." The younger woman growled, the base of her cock starting to swell from the pleasure she already received from fucking the hell out of Soojin's tight ass. "I'm gonna knot you, and you'll be filled with our pups." 

Soojin whimpered, wanting nothing more than that.

"Everyone will know who you belong to." Yuqi whispered, thrusting her hips hard up into Soojin's pussy. The omega mewled, nodding her head as she tries to meet her alpha's thrust despite the soreness she feels on her legs. "Everyone will know that you're our fucking slut, and you can never escape from us." And Soojin purred again that struck directly to Yuqi's cock as she feelt Soojin's fluttering walls against her. "God, you came again?"

"A-Alpha, please breed me." And Yuqi thrusted to the hilt of Soojin's pussy walls, the base of the alpha's cock kissing her womb as she was painted once again by her alpha's cum. "T-Thank you."

Soojin stayed on Yuqi's lap for a few minutes, catching her breath as her whole body was filled with marks with cum constantly oozing out of her core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them.


End file.
